Unspoken Love
by Meian
Summary: Revised. I took out the song and made some spelling changes, etc. CloTi Oneshot


Author's Note - Eeeeeee!! I realized just how bad this song fic was so I had opted to revise it. I also took away the song lyrics as to seeing how it didn't really work that well. I might also write a sequel... It'll depend on the situation.

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII or this song. They all belong to their rightful owners.

By: Tsuki no Tenshi

~*~*~

Tifa sat on the ledge of the well in Nibelheim, her legs dangled on the edge as she swung them back and forth while looking at the glittering stars above. She was dressed in a light blue strapless sundress that came just above her knees and high heels whose straps wrapped around Tifa's ankle and foot. She was dressed this way for a reason too. Today was the day she would tell Cloud she loves him. That is.. if she found the courage to tell him. For so many years ever since he left, that was the day she realized her feelings for him and wanted to tell him that so badly. But every time she tried to utter those words to him.. it always seemed to die and she'd get so nervous.

Tifa closed her eyes. She missed her friends so much. It had only been a couple of months since she saw them but it felt more like a lifetime to her and so much has happened in the two years that have passed after the defeat of Sephiroth.

Last year, Red XIII or Nanaki was announced as the Guardian of Cosmo Canyon after his intense training and studying of the Planet. He would become a good guardian, just like the guardian before him. His father would be so proud of him. 

Reeve became president of Neo-Midgar once the designs for it was completed. But of course unlike the company before, he substituted Mako for electricity like the old Shin-Ra did before they discovered the Lifestream that resided deep within the Planet. 

Barret returned to Corel with Marlene and Elmyra. There the people there proclaimed him mayor and Barret started his job right away and now it is a flourishing coal mining town. Then couple of months ago, he asked Elmyra to marry him, and she of course, agreed. Their wedding will take place three months from now.

Another exciting thing happened last year. Cid finally swallowed down his pride and decided to marry Shera. Tifa smiled, knowing that they make such a great couple when they revealed their feelings for each other. Now they are expecting a little Highwind of their own. 

As for Yuffie and Vincent, she last heard that they were together and were turning back Wutai to its former glory. It was going slowly but progressively. It shocked the group a little as to seeing such a strange couple, but they accepted it and congratulated the two as to seeing how Yuffie brought Vincent out of his shell and learned to love the young shinobi. 

Tifa and Cloud... well, after the battle with the Great General they both settled down in Nibelheim. They knew that they would have to face their past nightmares one day and they both agreed that it would be better if they faced it sooner rather than later. What better place than Nibelhiem.. the birthplace of all nightmares.

The two settled down in their old homes that they lived in during their childhood since they had been abandoned now. Then with the rest of the money they acquired during the journey to open up a bar. She called it Dreamer's Heaven. It was a big success with its grand opening. Tifa did everything she could to make it a heaven for everyone who visited her bar and they complimented her on that. The food was scrumptious, the beer and wine were divine, and the best tasting they ever had in years. There was also a recreation area for the people if they ever got bored. It wasn't much, but she had a couple of pool tables, videogames, a T.V. and a sofa in there to keep the people entertained. 

Cloud helped around a bit but then the bar became increasingly busier and demanding so they hired some workers to help around with the place. 

Tifa frowned. Where was he? The meteor shower was just about to come.

"Hey Tifa." 

Tifa snapped out of her thoughts and saw Cloud climb the ladder and sit next to her. 

"Hi Cloud." Tifa said and gave him one of her best smiles despite the butterflies that were swarming in her stomach. 

"So what is that you wanted to tell me?" He inquired.

Tifa nervously bit her bottom lip. She unconsciously played with her hair with one hand and pulled on the hem pf her skirt with the other. She felt so much like a little schoolgirl. Tifa knew that Cloud could see that she was nervous because she always did those things no matter how hard she tried to calm down. "I- well it's just that um... uhh... if you wanted to stargaze with me." _'Ugh! There I go again..'_

"Is that all? I thought it would be something else." Cloud said and looked up at the stars.

Tifa looked at Cloud with a surprised expression.

"What made you think that?" Tifa asked nervously.

Cloud looked at Tifa and shrugged.

"I dunno. It almost seemed like you had something else to say. Why, did you?" 

Tifa stopped swinging her legs and stared at her feet. She could feel the heat of blood rushing to her cheeks and Tifa tried to fight the blush down the best she could.

"Well, I sort of DID have something to say...." Tifa trailed off.

"What is it?" Cloud looked at Tifa expectantly as she tried to find the right words to say to him.

__

'What can I say? That I love you and I always have? No, too forward. I need something else.'

'God, why do I have to be so nervous when I'm trying to confess my feelings for you? I guess I'm trying to make this moment perfect for us even though I'm not...And I know why too... It's because you mean everything to me.' Tifa though wistfully.

"So what is it that you wanted to say to me?" Cloud said, interrupting Tifa from her thoughts.

"Well you see i-it's just that I, uh... I..." _'That I want to be your girlfriend because I love you and that want to make you the happiest man in the world.'_ " It's nothing, Cloud." she said dejectedly.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?" 

"Yeah, it's nothing... Hey look, the meteor shower just started!" Tifa said and pointed to the shooting rocks that were rocketing across the sky in hopes of changing the subject.

"It's beautiful..." Cloud said knowing that she wanted to change the subject and he wrapped his arms around Tifa. Tifa blushed at the contact and gladly wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest as she melted into his warm embrace as they looked at the star show. 

__

'Oh Cloud, if only we could spend our life like this forever. Just like the day before we faced Sephiroth. How I loved that night when we both wrapped our arms around each other while watching the stars before I fell asleep on you.'

'I wonder what it will be like if you proposed to me? You will look so handsome if you got down on one knee in that tux of yours, the engagement ring shining in your hands.'

'But I know that will never happen. Maybe I should just stop this hopeful wishing and get on with my life. But how can I? I'm not sure if I could do it without you Cloud.' Tifa thought and a sad expression entered her eyes.

Cloud looked down at Tifa and frowned when he saw the sad look on her face and tears glistening in her eyes.

"Tifa, what's wrong?" Cloud asked with concern and he moved her out of his arms so that she would face him. In that instant she missed that warmth that filled her with contentment.

Tifa looked up at Cloud and forced a smile.

"Nothing's wrong Cloud." 

Cloud's frown deepened. "Tifa I know you better than that. Something's on your mind, I can tell." 

Tifa looked down at her feet once more and bit her lip. _'You're right. I want to say that I love you so badly. But what's the use if you don't love me back... especially when you're still in love with Aeris. I don't think that I could handle the rejection Cloud if you said it to me in my face... I don't want you to leave me like everyone else I loved did_._' _

"Really Cloud, nothing's wrong." 

"Tifa." Cloud said sternly, Tifa knew that serious expression and she knew that he would not give up without knowing what was bugging Tifa. But she wasn't going to tell him what was on her mind just yet. "Something is eating away at you. Why can't you just tell me?"

"Look, Cloud, I said that it was nothing." Tifa exasperated. 

"Why? Why can't you just tell me what's wrong, Tifa?" Cloud pressed, his voice almost sounding hurt. Tifa turned her head away from him, not wanting him to look at the sad look on her face.

'You want to know what's wrong? I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you... That's what wrong, Cloud. You. You are my everything and nobody else.' 

Cloud placed a hand under Tifa's chin and gently turned her face to his. Tifa stared into his glowing mako-blue eyes. She felt as if she could drown in those beautiful, haunting eyes... Tifa forced herself to look away from them and it was hard to do when the one you love was staring down into your eyes.

"I just... it's just that I just miss everyone, Cloud." It was partially the truth ,she did miss everyone.

Cloud looked at her with soft eyes. 

"I know, I do too. Hell, I even miss Barret and Cid's cursing, Yuffie and Cait Sith's loud mouths, Red's intelligent words, Vincent's silent nature, Aeris's smile........"

Tifa heart grew heavy when he mentioned the Flower girl. She gave up her life in order to save the people so they could live. Tifa missed the woman that was more like a sister to her. Yet she couldn't help but a bit jealous of Aeris as to seeing how she still had her grip on Cloud...even now, after all these years. 

"But it's just not that, Cloud. I miss my mother, my father, Zangan..... everyone else that left me when they died. I was so.... alone, Cloud. I hated it. I even missed you too when you went off to SOLDIER!" Tears flowed down Tifa's face like rivers.

Cloud pulled her into his embrace and she hugged him back as he rocked her back and forth while he stroked her hair and whispering comforting words to her. Her face was buried into his chest refusing to look up at him, tears soiling his shirt in the process.

"Shhh, Tifa it's all right. You're not alone anymore, I'm here with you. Along with the rest of the gang. Please don't cry anymore Tifa. You don't deserve to be unhappy."

Tifa sniffed and dried the last of her tears though her eyes still glistened with them. She half-smiled at him. 

"Do you really mean that, Cloud?" Tifa said with hope shining in her eyes.

Cloud smiled that genuine smile of his.

"I do." 

Those two words. How she wished that he would say that to her in a church. She will be dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress that had a long flowing train behind her and Cloud in a black tux, smiling at her as she walked down the aisle. She in return would smile back in happiness. Her wish had finally come true and Cloud Strife wanted to marry her! Tifa Strife, it had a certain ring to it.

Tifa sighed and she felt the sting of the tears threatening to spill again. She knew that it could not be so no matter how many times she wished for it on every shooting star she saw during her life.

"What is it Tifa? Did I say something wrong?" Cloud asked with concern, hoping that he didn't hurt Tifa's feelings.

Tifa looked at Cloud. How sweet of him to ask that when she sighed. It made her fall in love with him even more.

"It just that, I wonder if I'll ever find someone that will love me. Just like how Yuffie has Vincent, Shera has Cid, and Elmyra has Barret." _'The only person I want is you, Cloud.' _

"I'm... sure that you will find someone to love you one day." Did she detect a bit of jealousy? Nah, it couldn't be. "You're a wonderful, beautiful and intelligent women, Tifa, and any guy that rejects you must be crazy." 

__

'You're right but I only want to hear those three words from you.' Tifa thought.

They both looked at the sky to see the last of the meteor shower going away. 

"Looks like we missed most of the show." Cloud said and he stood up. 

"Yeah, I guess so..." Tifa whispered as she stood up and turned to Cloud. "Cloud?" 

Cloud looked at Tifa with a smile on his face.

"Yeah Teef?" 

"I just wanted to - to, say that I.. I that I.. no that's not it- I was just wondering... no that's not it either..." Tifa stuttered out as she tried to confess her feelings but it seemed like she really didn't have anything to say.

"What is it, Tifa?" Cloud asked.

Tifa took a deep breath before replying.

"I just... wanted to thank you for being here with me. For watching the stars with me tonight. _'Dammit! Why is it that I can't say that I love you?' _

"Well your welcome then, milady." Cloud did one of his sly smirks and bowed down to her, took one of her hands in his and kissed it.

Tifa blushed and looked at Cloud with wistful eyes.

"Oh Cloud..." She whispered.

Cloud straightened his posture.

"And would the beautiful lady like to be carried down?" 

"Cloud! I can go down myself! I'm not a damsel in -- Eeeh! CLOUD!! Put me down right now!" Tifa yelled as he picked her up in his arms and she pounded on his chest even though it had little effect on him.

"Hold on tight." Cloud said with mirth and Tifa shut her eyes and clung onto Cloud, preparing for the worst when Cloud jumped off the three story high well. He landed softly on the ground, thanks to the mako injections and JENOVA cells that still inhabited his body.

"You can open your eyes now Tifa." Cloud whispered in her ear. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine.

Tifa shot open her eyes and glared at Cloud. 

"You could've killed yourself, Cloud!" Tifa yelled. Cloud just smiled. What in the world was up with him? Tifa thought. 

"But I didn't, did I?" Cloud said as he looked at her with warm eyes.

Tifa's glare softened. She couldn't stay mad at him for very long, not when he would look into her eyes.

"No, you didn't." Tifa said softly suddenly feeling tired as he walked her down the dirt path to her home.

"Cloud, did you really mean it when you said I was beautiful?" Tifa asked, her heart pounding in her chest. She was sure that if it pounded any harder that it just might pop out of her chest. 

Tifa snuggled into his neck, her light breathing tickling his skin. Cloud smiled down at her. 

"Of course I mean it, Tifa. You are very beautiful." 

"Thank you Cloud." Tifa said softly and closed her eyes. _'I love you Cloud. But I guess that, that will have to wait another day. I'll tell you that one day and I hope that I could blow your world away when I kiss you.'_

That was the last thought Tifa had before she fell asleep in Cloud's arms and dreams of having a big wedding in a church... no outside in the warm spring, the time when the flowers bloomed like she always wished for with the boy next door. 

Cloud carried Tifa to her house and opened the door with little difficulty. If anyone were to look out their window, they would've thought that they were a young couple that just got married. Cloud brought Tifa upstairs and laid her on her bed. Cloud sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at Tifa's soft face that was glowing in the moonlight making her seem serene. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face and she sighed softly, a smile forming on her already serene face making it even more lovelier. 

"Good night Tifa." Cloud said huskily and her got up after sitting beside her on her bed for ten minutes.. 

Cloud walked over to the bedroom doorframe, stopped and turned to the sleeping chocolate haired beauty.

"I love you, Tifa Lockheart." He whispered, afraid that if he said it out loud she would wake and hear him, only to reject his feelings. He took another long look at Tifa before he turned on his heels and solemnly left for his house.


End file.
